


‘I can see all my wishes in your sparkling hazel eyes’

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, hazel eyes appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: For all my hazel eyed sisters and brothers.For Matthew Daddario. Happy 30th Birthday, hazel eyes.





	‘I can see all my wishes in your sparkling hazel eyes’

**Author's Note:**

> For all my hazel eyed sisters and brothers.  
> For Matthew Daddario. Happy 30th Birthday, hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes are often not appreciated enough by the media or by people in general. Sparkling greens, warm browns and deep sea blues have been the darlings for centuries.

Hazel eyes are often mistaken for brown eyes. Brown eyes are dense with flecks of red, deep and gentle, kind and loving, constant and safe. 

Hazel eyes are multicolored. With flecks of green, gold, blue and full of earthy color, grounding in every sense of the word. Like the woods in the first days of fall when leaves of every color cover the ground and the air is crisp and filled with the scent of pine.

Hazel eyes are everchanging when lit up by lights of different sources. Dark amber in the flicker of a candlelight, light brown in fluorescent lights, almost golden when the sun hits a the right moment. 

_Hazel eyes are_ “sparkling green in the morning…” the sound startled him as he’d voiced what he’d been thinking. 

He’d been awake for a while, woken by the constant buzzing of a phone. They never brought their phones to bed because the bedroom was their sacred space, a space where work and busy lives were kept away. However, Alec was on call at the Institute because of the storm that was currently raging through New York leaving most of the city without power.

“What?” Alec’s voice was rusty from sleep and Magnus felt the silky sheets stretch below his cheek as Alec drew his eyes from his phone screen to turn his head and face Magnus. Alec was lying flat on his back with his phone in his hands, the electrical white lights from the screen lighting up his face and leaving a faint white glow in the rest of the room that was otherwise dark as the night outside the windows.

Magnus, having been reluctant to let go of the feeling of Alec, had pressed against him, draped his arm around his waist, never untangling their legs below the sheets and his chin had come to rest on Alec’s shoulder. From this position he had the perfect view of Alec’s phone screen, but it was the way that the lighting had hit Alec’s hazel eyes that had started his train of thoughts.

“Nothing. What time is it?” he hummed and pressed even closer to Alec, dragging his nose against Alec’s chin receiving a small peck on the bridge of his nose in the process. 

“A little past 2 am. Are you feeling a little better?” Alec’s voice was low and soft with concern. Magnus felt Alec’s forehead coming to rest against his own and dark hazel eyes met his. They were warm and shone with love and the feeling of _home_ and it was almost enough to make his heart ache more than it already did.

Last night Alec had found him sitting in the living room, candlelights burned out and the lights off. He’d been too caught up in his own memories and the raging storm outside. He’d heard the thunder roar, seen the lightning strike the tall buildings on the Manhattan skyline and watched as the lights went out. But it had been the memories in his head that had deviated his focus from his nearest surroundings, causing the lights to go out. He’d been slightly aware of Alec coming through the wards, yet it had taken Alec calling his name three times before Magnus had been able to react. 

It was known by the Shadow World that storms brought a spike in demon activity. It was why Alec had been out so late, coming home with exhaustion dripping from his every movement. Yet he’d been present enough to wipe the dried tears from Magnus’ cheeks, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and had just sat with him with no words spoken as it was the mere presence of Alec that chased Magnus’ demons away. That night they’d gone to bed fully dressed, not bothering to do much else than just to get a few hours of sleep before Alec’s phone buzzed them out of their peaceful slumber.

“I always feel good when I’m around you,” Magnus mumbled as he felt the inevitable sensation of tiredness in his bones and in his eyes. He groaned slightly when Alec untangled his limbs from the sheets and Magnus’ body, but sighed with contempt when he felt pecks on his forehead and on his eyelids, before a lingering peck on his lips made him open his eyes again. Hazel eyes looked at him with worry and care, and Magnus reached a hand through Alec’s hair pulling him down into another kiss. A faint ‘ _I’m sorry I have to go_ ’ was mumbled against his mouth as a handful of kisses were peppered all over his face, making Magnus smile which only caused Alec to linger a little longer.

“Go do your job Shadowhunter,” Magnus mumbled as sleep found him again and tugged at his hands begging him to follow into a world of green, golden and brown flecks he knew so very well. 

Demons. They come in every shape and size. It was their job to rid the world of them - both the mundane and the Shadow World. Sometimes the demons take shape of a slimy, Ichor-dripping being, sometimes the demons take shape of a person you once loved and sometimes the demons are to be found only in your head. Sometimes the only way to take out a demon is by using physical force, sometimes it’s by talking about it with a recent loved one and sometimes it’s with sleep. And sleep was what Magnus would do, tucked in with a safe warmth of hazel eyes.

* * *

It was hours later, when the storm had moved further north up the coast and light had returned to the city, that Alec found Magnus still in bed with a book in his hands. Alec had showered at the Institute, not wanting to wake Magnus in case he still slept. The words Magnus had spoken this morning still stuck with him as he’d wiped the bathroom mirror to get a better look at his face. Right then it’d all made sense. _Sparkling green in the morning_. 

“It was my eyes, wasn’t it?” Alec leaned against the bedroom doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips. “’Sparkling green in the morning?’”

It was rare that Magnus blushed, but at that moment a small pink blush colored his cheeks and Alec came closer and sat on the bed by Magnus’ side, taking his book from his hands and placing it on the bedside table. Alec motioned for Magnus to make room for him by his side, and then they were lying down face-to-face, bodies flushed together on Magnus’ side of the bed.

“I used to have a thing for blue eyes, but your _sparkling_ hazels took me by surprise. Somehow it’s all I’ve ever wanted, all I’ve wished for” Magnus whispered, and in that moment he saw actual gold flash in Alec’s eyes before they closed as Alec drifted off to sleep.

And for a while it was just the two of them in their own world of golden and brown swirls, a world where demons were beings of the past and a world where wishes came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
